Something to Talk About
by petriebird18
Summary: Albus and Minerva listen to a song together. Will they finally admit what they really feel about each other? AlbusMinerva pairing


Title: SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT

Author: Petriebird18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, and the song "Something to Talk About" is by Bonnie Raitt.

Feedback:  YES! Please, I LOVE feedback!!!!!

Rating: PG

Summery: Albus and Minerva listen to a song together.  Will they finally admit what they really feel about each other? Albus/Minerva pairing

A/N:  I was driving home from college when this song came on the radio, and then, out of nowhere, the plot bunnies started attacking me!!!!! ;D    ok, I hope you like this!

~~~~~

Summer between Harry's 3rd and 4th year; an older (but well maintained) house somewhere in Great Britain.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the door opening.

"Albus?"

"In here Minerva."  He called from the living room.

She walked in there and saw him fiddling with a back box…

"Albus?  Is that a muggle radio?"

"No, it's a muggle 'CD Player'.  I think.  At least, that's what the man at the store told me."

"And why do you have a muggle 'CD player' in your house?  You know that it needs electricity to work, and in case you haven't noticed, you don't have any of those outlets that muggles have to plug them into."

Albus looked up from the CD player.  "When did you become so knowledgeable about muggles?"

"Really, Albus, incase you've forgotten, my cousin is a squib, and she did marry a muggle.  I do know about the muggle world and it's 'gadgets'."

"Ah, yes, I was going to ask Arabella about how to work it, but the man at the store told me that I could work it without an 'outlet', and that all I needed was some 'batteries'.  Quite useful things, actually."  He said showing her the batteries that went into the CD player.

"Now, all I have to do is figure out how to get them IN the thing."

"See that rectangular piece of plastic in the back, the one that looks like it could come off?

"Uh-huh."

"Take it off."

"Ah. Um, how, exactly?"

"Oh, here let me do it.  I hope you got the right size battery."  She said taking the player away from him and removing the cover in the back.

"There are different sizes?"

She looked up to see him grinning. "It takes 6 of them for it to work, did you get that many?"

"Um…yes."  He said, quickly counting them and handing them to her.

"So what made you decide to get a CD player?" Minerva asked while putting in the batteries.

"Well, Xiomara is visiting her cousin in America, and she sent me a 'CD' telling me that there was a song on it that reminded her of us, and that I should invite you over and we should listen to it together.  She was actually quite specific in her letter that I wait until you arrive before listening to the song, perhaps she already knew that I wouldn't be able to figure out HOW to play it until you got here anyway."

"Probably.  So, did she tell you what track it was?"

"Track?"  He asked, looking at the CD case that Xiomara had sent it to him in.

"There are usually several songs on a CD, each one is called a 'track'.  Track 1 would be the first song on the CD, track 2 the second, and so on."

"Oh, well I think she said to just play it and it would play the song right away."

"Then it's the first track."  Minerva concluded taking the CD away from him and putting in the player.  "Should I play it now?"

"Whenever you are ready is fine with me."

"Alright." She smiled and pressed play before sitting down on the sofa next to Albus, while the music started to play and the lyrics came out…

  
_People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

  
Minerva closed her eyes and almost groaned out loud while thinking "I am SOOOO going to kill 'Mara when she gets back."  
  


   
_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

  
_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

Albus forced himself not to turn red, but stole a glance at Minerva, who, he was shocked to find, looked as red and embarrassed as he felt.__

_  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

_  
Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?  
  
_

"Minerva?"  Albus asked quietly.

"I'm going to kill her."  She muttered into her hands_._

_  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

_  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?  
  
  
_

"Why?  In case I'm mistaken, she found a way to let me know what we've been missing."

Minerva looked up at him, "What we've been missing?"

Albus nodded and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek.  Minerva closed her eyes again and leaned into his touch.

"Albus?  Are you saying what I think you are?" Minerva asked opening her eyes and looking into his clear blue one's.

He smiled, "I think I am."  He said quietly before leaning in and kissing her.

~~~~~

(Well, I could have ended it there, but those plot bunnies just couldn't stop attacking me until I wrote this part…)

End of August, the first Hogwarts faculty meeting.

"And I believe that's all the business we need to discuss today."  Albus said.  "However, on a personal note, I believe as friends and colleagues, I'd like to let you all know that Minerva and I have become a couple this summer…"

"When?"  Filius asked quickly.

"July 9th, thanks to a certain song."  Minerva said smirking a little.

"Song?"  Hagrid asked confused.

"Never mind."  She said.  "Now I really need to start planning my lessons."  She excused herself and left the room.  
"Albus, have you no manners?"  Severus asked coldly, "Your _girlfriend_ just walked out alone, don't you think it would be proper to escort her to her classroom?"

"Yes, well, that is the proper thing to do, isn't it?  If you'll all excuse me."  He said before walking after Minerva.

As soon as the door closed behind him, the rest of them jumped up and ran over to a corner closet, Professor Sprout being the first one to get there.

"Well, Pomona?  Who won?"  Poppy asked excitedly.

Sprout turned around with a large calendar (with several years already crossed off on it) and a frown on her face, "Xiomara."  She said coldly.

"Really?  I guessed the right day they'd finally get together?  Who'd have ever thought!"  Xiomara said with faked innocence before grinning, "Ok, everyone, pay up." She said holding out her hand, waiting for each one to hand over a pile of gold.

The End.

For those who don't get the last part, since the song talked about everyone else noticing them, I decided that the Hogwarts faculty made bets on when, if ever, they'd get together.  And I could just see Hooch picking a day, and planning on a way to make them get together on that day for sure!

Hoped you all liked it!!!


End file.
